User talk:Patrick Chevin
Saluto me amis nova! Esce Algun pote aida me usa esta foro? --Patrick Chevin 03:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC)Patrick Chevin * Alo Patrick, e bonveni a nos comunia! Me no sabe como tu ia crea la paje "Talk:Bad title", ma me ia sutrae el e move asi tu demanda per responde a el. La pajes "Parolas mancada" — e vera cada paje en la foro — es per discutes. Per partisipa, clica la lia "Cambia/Edit" (dependente de tu lingua de interfas) a la comensa de la paje pertinente, e ajunta tu comentas. (Car esta es un vici, cada paje en la foro lia ance a "Discutes/Talk", ma nos iniora esta, car la paje se mesma es ja un discute!) La tre contribuores la plu frecuente a la foro ave se propre paje "Parolas mancada (Nom)", do los sujeste ajuntas o coretis minor a la disionario per comenta par la otras. Si tu desira tal paje, va a la paje xef de la foro, tape "Parolas mancada (Patrick)" en la caxa, e clica "Ajunta un mesaje nova". Me espera ce esta va aida tu. Simon * Patrick — an English explanation may (or may not!) make things clearer. Most of the pages here are encyclopedia articles. You can edit them by clicking "Edit" at the top of each page. (If you have LFN selected as your preferred language, you will see "Cambia" instead of "Edit".) You can also make comments discussing the content of a page, on the corresponding "Talk" page. To get to the Talk page, click "Talk" (or "Discutes" if LFN is your preferred language) in the top right corner. But the forum pages (which you've been trying to contribute to) are different. They are discussions in their own right. Don't click the link to Talk/Discutes — that would be a discussion about the discussion, which is silly. Just click the Edit/Cambia link and add your comment at the appropriate point in the flow. Simon * Oce! me pensa ce me comprende ja. Me va plu atende aora... Grasias per tu pasientia!16:14, 2 April 2009 (UTC)Patric ---- * Me ave un problem con la pronunsia. Me ia leje ce on debe pronunsia C como K, J e Z como en franses o portuges, ma me ia oia esta leteras pronunsiada nonsimil ante vocales E e I (como tx e i) en documentos de sona de esta paje e esta multe surprende me car cuando en linguas romanica la letera C es pronunsiada TX o S, el coresponde en lfn a letera S e cuando es pronunsiada K en la linguas romanica, el coresponde a C en lfn, donce no es razonas per pronunsia p.e. TXE per CE e TXI per CI (en italian CHE e CHI pron. KE, KI...) o ancora DONTXE per DONCE... Ance fea sona a me I per J e DZ per Z... (Leje, lejor como "leie, leior etc...) *No teme! En LFN, C sona sempre como K, e J e Z sona sempre como en franses. La documentos de sona ave eras, simple. Multe de los no es lejeda par un person, ma par un computador seguente la regulas de pronunsia italian. (Vera, me no comprende per ce on ia pone los en la vici — los presede me tempo.) Otra eras ce on oia en los es: **"lege" malpronunsiada como "leDJe". **"pex" malpronunsiada como "peCS". **"filosofia" malpronunsiada como "filoZofia". **la fini "-ia" noncoreta asentuada: la computador dise "filozof-í-a" en loca de "filos-ó-fia". Simon *alo, patrick. per favore, do tu trova esta malpronunsiadas? Jorj **(La esemplos ce me ia mensiona veni de asi e asi, ma los no es la solas.) Simon * Me ia trova la eras a la bandas de sona de testos / poesias de la vici. Me es felis sabe ce la pronunsia no es cambiable! Grasias! Patrick Chevin 17:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Patric * Me trova ce la fini "os" confusa con la plural, sola la asentua permete distingui ma no es pratical... Per ce no muta a "ose" o "oz" ? --Patrick Chevin 21:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC)Patric **Me ia pensa simil a veses, ma "-os" es un membro de la truple de afisas basal "-al, -in, -os". Bon es ce esta tre ave formas simil. "-oz" no es posable, car parolas comun en LFN no pote fini con Z. Nota ce un problem simil esiste per cada parola ce fini con S, per esemplo "bus" (o la plural de la avia "bu", o un veculo publical). Simon * Oce! Me comprende e aseta la esplica an si me regrete ce no pote ave afisas con "oz" per ajetivos, "iz" per verbos e "ez" per sustantivos...--Patrick Chevin 22:51, 5 April 2009 (UTC) * Tu broma? Si substantivos ta fini con "-ez", la plural ta es "-ezes" — multe fea. E verbos nesesa fini con un vocal per permete ajunta "-nte" e "-da". (Bon, nos ta pote usa "-ente" e "-eda", ma la parolas ta deveni alora plu longa e pesos.) Jeneral, me pensa ce parolas fininte con un vocal sona plu lejera e plasente ce los fininte con un consonante. Donce me gusta tu sujeste de "-ose" (o posable "-osa") — ma cambia esta parte basal de lingua es apena posable. Simon * Oce! Esta pare coreta. Ance me a pos ja pensa ce "ose" ta es plu bon a causa de la posable confusa con plural en cuando esta problem no es con "al" e "in"... Ce vos pensa donce sur cambia de "os" par "ose" ? (Esce ancora es posable?)Patrick Chevin ---- * otra dutas : Per ce "pos-able" si la verbo es pote e pos es otra cosa ? Per ce no "pot-able" ? Esce a causa de "potable/drinkable" ? E si tal es, per ce no "pote-able" o sola "pote-es" en loca de "es posable" ? Esce "posable" no dedui se de pos ma es radis par se mesma ? Si es tal, per ce no sola "able" como en esperanto ? Multe demandas, no es ? Patric **Donce asi es multe respondes! Nos ia discute "posable" en la pasada — vide la discute asi. Ance ante prosima un mensa nos ia discute el, ma pare ce nos ia oblida arcivi la discute. "Posable" es ja un radis, no un deduida — mostra el como un radis. "Potable" no vade, car "-able" dona un sensa pasiva: per esemplo, "vidable" = "able to be seen" (no "able to see"); la verbo "pote" no ave un pasiva, donce "potable" ta es nonsensos. ("Drinkable" es "bevable", de "bevi". La parola "potable" no esiste.) "Pote-able" ta es un parola malformida: cuando on ajunta un sufisa comensante con un vocal a un parola fininte con un vocal, on reteni sola la vocal de la sufisa. "Pote es" es bon como un frase interjetada entre virgulas o brasetas, ma el no es usable como ajetivo o averbo. Esperanto usa afisas sin radises como parolas, ma LFN no fa esta; LFN preferi parolas plu natural. Simon * Sensos.(sensose?) Grasias! Patrick Chevin ** No problem. Nota ance ce "possible" (posable) e "able" (capas, potente) no ave vera la mesma sinifia. E nos ave ance "cisa" (un sinonim per la averbo "posable"), ma el no es multe usada. Simon * Me suposa ce on asentua la a (ci'sa)... **No, on asentua la silaba prima (císa). Esta parola no es un eseta. Simil, on asentua "ási", "ála" e "álo", e la silaba media de "cangáru". Simon *Se "posable" es un radis, alora "posible" ta es plu bon, plu natural, no? (ance per no confusa con afisa "able"...)--Patrick Chevin 22:10, 6 April 2009 (UTC) **Si, "posible" ta es plu natural. Ma "posable" es plu LFN. On pote dise ce el es "posa" + "-able" (able to be laid out as a possibility). El no es vera "posa" + "-able", ma la metafor es bela. E "posible" ta pare como un eseta strana: persones ta demanda per ce el no es "posable"... Simon ---- * Me ia move tu comenta sur "la corsa es lansada" a la paje coreta. Per favore, cambia la paje mesma ("Forum:Parolas mancada (Myaleee)"), no la paje per discute la paje ("Forum_talk:Parolas mancada (Myaleee)")! Si tu vole ajunta a un paje esistente, ma trova ce tu tape en un caxa ce conteni ja no otra testo, donce... tu ia era. Simon * Oce! Me ia no sabe ce esiste "posa" a plu de "pos"... Me a fini serti ja. Grasias per la esplicas!--Patrick Chevin 20:22, 7 April 2009 (UTC) * Cara Patrick, me vole sabe tu nasionalia, tu eda e tu labora ,pf. Tu capasia de lfn es ja eselente. Me coraji tu de tradui de wikipedia o otra fontes a lfn, ce tas rici nos lfn :-) Myaleee * Alo, Myalee! Me es franses e me labora como intruor e traduor de linguas. Me vive en Brasil. Me pote e aseta tradui de e a la linguas franses, portuges, breson (me preferi dise breton) e se es vera nesesa, espaniol e esperanto. Ma me ia discobri LFN ante sola alga semanas!!!-- 21:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC)patric La primavera * Tu tradui de "La primavera" es eselente! Me ia boni simple la presenta, ponente el en du colonas. Simon * Grasias Simon per tu aida me! Me aprende peti e peti mestri la vici e franca nova... Un abrasa! Patric. *Alo, Patric. Me gusta ance tu tradui. Un demanda per tu: Ce partes de lfn interesa tu? Alga persones ia nota ce lfn sembla un misca de italian e espaniol, e min franses e portuges (e catalan). Car tu parla ambos franses e portuges, ce pensa tu de esta comenta? Jorj *Alo, Jorj! Pardona me la cansela acaso de la poema de Prévert, ce si me no era ia es traduida par tu!... Sur la similia de franca nova con italian e espaniol, me descorda. Me trova plu simil a franses e portuges per causa de la sonas "j", "x", "s" e "z", como ance per la asentia de leteras "ts" e "tx"... Ma es vera ce oposante no es vocales nasalidas, e esta da un aspeta plu espaniol/italian... Me ave ancora nonfasilia abitua la formas "ia" e "ta"... Me pensa ce es bon evade los cuando pote... Un abrasa! Patric. Tre sujestes per usa la vici Alo, Patric! Me demanda per tu pardona si me va dise cosas ce tu sabe ja. Simon *Me recomenda usa la boton "Previde" ante cuando tu "Fisa" tu cambias a un paje. A cada ves cuando on fisa un paje, el apare en , ce es la modo xef per vide ce es nova en la vici. La lista pote deveni confusante si algun fisa un paje a multe veses con coretis minor. La boton "Previde" ajunta tu cambias a la paje, sin fisa el. *Sujeste du: prefisa tu comentas con la bon numero de stelas: si on usa du stelas, la comenta es indenteda; si on usa tre, el es ancora plu indenteda, etc. Regulas esata no esiste, ma cuando on responde a un comenta, on ta usa o'' la mesma numero de stelas como acel comenta, ''o un stela de plu. A esta modo, la strutur de la discute resta relativa clar. Natural, si on desira comensa un ramo nova de discute, on pote recomensa con sola un stela. *Tu suscrive inclui la data e ora. Si tu preferi esta, donce bon: no problem! Ma me e la otras suscrive sola nos nomes, ce pare min complicada. Me suposa ce tu suscrive par clica la boton corespondente supra la editador. Multe plu fasil es tape ~ a tre veses en la loca do tu desira ce tu nom va apare. (Si tu tape ~ a cuatro veses, la sistem ajunta ance la data e ora.) *Oce.Grasias.Patrick Chevin Tu traduis poesial es vera bon. Zelos, me espeta novas! Simon En La inspira poesial, esce la parola "vos" manca ante "reconose"? Simon *Manca si, ma me ia pensa ce no nesesa per ce la sujeto es la mesma per la du verbos... Me coreta ja. Grasias.Patrick Chevin 15:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *On pote omete la sujeto de la verbo du cuando la du verbos es liada par un parola egalinte como "e" o "o", ma no cuando on ave un sufrase como asi (con "ce"). Simon *Oce, grasias!Patrick Chevin 17:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Si tu pone ... sirca tu traduis, tu no nesesa complica los con . Entre ..., la vici respeta la finis de linia ce tu tape. E si tu pone ... sirca la testo, el apare en un caxa bela como (la plu!) otra testos leteratural. Simon *Oce! Grasias un plu ves! 16:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC) *Triste ... no vade bon cuando on ave un table (como en Cassandre) con colonas per la du linguas. En tal casos on nesesa usa ancora . La sintatica de vici per tables es vera fea :-) *A me sempre pare mal: me es tecnofobica (an si me sabe reconose la vantajes... e es per ce me fa fortia...) 18:13, 23 April 2009 (UTC) *La vici es un besta multe strana, plen de trucos per confusa se usores. Me bonveni forte tu contribuis, e me comentas asi es serta no intendeda como criticas. Me atenta simple consela per fasili tu esperia con la vici. Si tu no gusta sumerji tu en la tecnicales, donce continua contribui, e otras va boni la presenta a pos. Esta es la natur de vicis! Simon Como reidentifia tu Patric, tu suscrives no vade bon car tu no ia identifia tu a la vici (you are not logged in). Tu apare como un numero, no un nom! Per reidentifia tu, . Si tu no usa un computador publical, me recomenda eleje "Memora me sinia de entra a esta computador" (Remember my login on this computer) — donce esta problem no va reaveni. Simon Oce. Grasias!--Patrick Chevin 21:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Se e los Nota ce "el" e "los" no es posesal: nos usa "se" en loca — mal: "los testa", bon: "se testa". Simon * Me ia pensa ce "se" sola es refletante!... Me suposa ce a persones prima e du on pote ave la pronomes de person como posesal... (me/tu/nos/vos testa)...--Patrick Chevin 19:04, 30 April 2009 (UTC) * "Me", "tu", "nos" e "vos" es posesal, si. La despermete de "el" e "los" per posese ia jenera multe discute en la pasada, arcivida asi. Me ia oposa el per comensa, ma me ia trova ce el opera multe bon en pratica. La razona xef es ce nos segue la usa romanica. Un otra razona es ce nos reteni "el" e "los" per indica clar la verbo pos un sujeto longa e complicada; si "el" e "los" pote apare ance ante un nom, tal frases ta pote deveni confusante. Simon * Clar. Grasias! Ma en franses e italian on ave la ajetivos/pronomes posesal "leur(s)/loro" ce ance es pronomes ojetal nonreta a lado de la pronomes de posesor unal... seguente esta esemplo on ta pote ave "se" a lado de "los", no? Patrick Chevin * Vera! Ma nos ia proba la usa de "el" e "los" per un periodo en la anio presedente, e el no ia pare tan aidos como on imajina. Un causa veni de la fasilia de reusa un verbo como un nom en LFN: si un frase comensa con "el lava", on no ta sabe si "el" es un pronom o un ajetivo, asta cuando on veni a un parola ce es plu clar la verbo. "El" e "los" es bon per indica clar la verbo pos un sujeto longa. (Par contrasta, "me", "tu", "nos", e "vos" apare usual en sujetos multe corta. La person tre es la eseta, car el inclui tota ce no es la parlor o la escutor.) Un otra causa es la nonfasilia de usa coreta la ajetivo refletante: en un sujeto, on ta nesesa dise "la om e el can encontra me", ma "la om con se can encontra me"; an tal, en un otra parte de la frase, on ta dise "me vide la om e el can", ma ancora "me vide la om con el can". Atenta esplica esta a la persones nonlinguiste :-) Nota ce tu pote ajunta "el" o "los" ante la ajetivo "se" (cuando el no es refletante), per clari: "la aprendor studia los se libros", "la instruores de la enfante regarda el se labora". Simon * Oce. Ma me vera regrete ce on no ave per posesales : me, tu, se, nos, vos e los... E per pronomes nonposesal ta es : il (mas) e el (fema)... Patrick Chevin 15:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC) "ia" e "ta" * Otra cosa ce me desgusta en LFN (an si on no pote cambia) es la particulos "ia" e "ta" ce pare a me vera strana... Me ta preferi ce on aplica la mesma prinsipe ce per la futur, esta es usa un verbo aidante an si en un forma cambiada : **presente : sin aidante > me parla **presente continual : "ES" de la verbo "es(e)" + sufisa "nte" > me es parlante ***"es -nte" es ja un parte de LFN. Simon **pasada : "AV" de la verbo "ave" : me av parla ***E como tu ta representa la pasada continual? (En pasa, "av" no es posable en LFN, car parolas comun no pote fini con V.) "ia" veni de la creol xavacano: "Si Mario ya dormí na casa" = "Mario ia dormi en la casa". Simon **futur : "VA" de la verbo "vade" : me va parla **nonreal : "DA" de la verbo "da" : me da parla ***Esta es un idea interesante. "Ta" en LFN veni de la creol aitian: "mwen ta vini si mwen te gen yon machin" = "me ta veni si me ta ave un auto". Ma me no conose la orijin de "ta" en aitian; posable el veni de "da"! (Nota ce en tu tradui de la Canta per la Alvernian tu ia malusa "da" en loca de "dona".) Simon *Tal, pare a me plu natural prosima a la linguas roman...Patric **Esta paroletas "va", "ia", "ta" es relativa nova en LFN. Asi es un lia a un varia plu vea de la gramatica, de ante prosima des anios. El ia infleta se verbos con "-va" per la pasada, e "-ra" per la futur. (Me pensa ce on ta confusa los en un mal scrive de mano!) El no ia ave un forma corespondente a "ta". Simon * Me vera ia fa alga confusas! Me ia confusa "da" e "dona"... Me ia pensa ce la pronunsia de "ia" es iya... **La pronunsia de "ia" es ya. Cuando "i" o "u" presede un otra vocal a la comensa de un parola, on pronunsia y- e w-. Simon * La pasada continual ta es "Me av es parlante"... Ma ance pote es "Me ave es parlante"... * Me ia no sabe ce ia esiste ja en LFN la sistem "parla/parlava/parlara... (ce forma per la nonreal?)... Me ia pensa ce LFN ia refusa el de comensa... **En acel sistem vea, no forma ia esiste per la nonreal. Algun ia sujeste ajunta "ta" sola pos la introdui de la model de "ia" e "va"; Jorj ia esita aseta "ta", ma final el ia mostra se como un forma multe bon. Simon * Esce on ta no pote cambia "ta" per "da" (o la aitian "te" en loca de "ta" ance "te" es plu bon car on ave "tu" en loca de "te" per la pronom de person du unal... "te" ance plase me per paroleta de pasada...) ?Patric ** Demanda a Jorj. Ma me pensa ce el gusta multe "ta" — e me es serta ce tu comprende ce nos no pote cambia la formas fundal de la lingua sempre cuando algun no gusta los. Cambias aveni de tempo a tempo, ma per razonas de gramatica lojical, no de preferis personal. Simon * Evidente. Per esta razona me ia spesifa "an si on nopote cambia". Ma me opina ce cambia ta per da no ta altera multe la aspeto jeneral de la lingua. Grasias per tu respondes!Patric ** Serta interesante es parla de esta ideas. En pasa, me gusta tu usa de "cambia A per B" per la sinifia "sustitui B per A": resente nos ia restrinje la sinifia de "repone" a leteral "pone de nova", e me ia pensa (erante) ce "sustitui" resta como la sola verbo per se sinifia. Simon * Final, me preferi no entra la discutes de gramatica car me ariva poca tarda per esta e posable me ta vole cambia cosas ce no pote cambia... Me trova plu bon lasa a otras esta labora e consentra sur la aspeta estetica de LFN, spesifada, la tradui de poesia e prosa. Me fini ja la labora ce me ia fisa ja a me de tradui alga poesias franses de medieval asta nos epoca. Me ancora va altera alga cosas en los si nesesa per ce los ta es plu perfeta a la plu... Aora me desira tradui la Prinse Peti ce es ja en nos pajeria ma sola la paragraf un... Me no intenda reprodui la desinias (no ta susede) e no la varia orijinal en franses... ce te opina ? (Esce es problem de direto de autor?)Patric ** Eselente: crea o tradui la leteratur en LFN es un modo multe bon per aumenta la lingua. Como tu, me desira tradui "La prinse peti" (car la tradui esistente es... debil, si nos parla cortes) — e vera, me ia tradui la du capitoles prima, ma no ia pone los en la vici. Me ave ance la testo franses en la forma nesesada, e me pensa ce nos ta presenta la testo en du linguas paralel. Si tu desira, me pote prepare la pajes en esta modo (ance con la desinias), donce tu pote ajunta simple tu traduis en LFN. La diretos de autor es ja espirada en alga paises, ma no en tota. Simon * Oce, Vade bon. Me comensa pronto tradui e si va es parolas ce me no sabe tradui me va demanda a tu e tal, el va es traduida par ambos nos. ** Oce, me va ajunta la pajes con la testo franses, e me traduis de la du capitoles prima. Simon *Ance ta es bon nos pensa fa un disionario peti ma completa (a la min con la 5000 radises esistente) franses-LFN, no ? Ance per esta nos va nesesa tu talentos de informaticor(computor?)... Esce on ta pote usa la disionario esistente inversante e alfabetinte con la recurosos de la computador ? A pos, sola ta resta a nos completi e boni la parte de la lingua fonte... Ce te opina sur esta ? Patric **Serta, me pote prende la disionario esistente e inversa e reordina el par computador. Ma nota ce acel disionario es alga vea: on no ia refresci el con la cambias resente a la disionario xef — per esemplo, el conteni ja infinitivas con la fini "-r". Si on crea un paje separeda per cada disionario, on va encontra sempre esta problem de nonsincroni con la disionario xef. Simon * Si me comprende bon, prima, on fini la disionario xef LFN-engles e, sola a pos, on completi la disionarios per otra linguas, de e a LFN ?Patric **Ma como nos va sabe cuando la disionario xef es completa? (Nos ia ajunta a el cuasi constante per la des-tre mensas de me partisipa asi.) Ideal, nos ta ajunta otra linguas a la disionario xef se mesma. Ma el ta deveni tro complicada per edita. Nos ta nesesa vera un base de datos, no simple 26 pajes de testo en un vici. Me va considera la problem... Simon *Cisa "parolas en categoria" ? Ma es vera ce si no es xerca par la redores, no es valuada vana ompli spasio... Me no ia vide tu traduis de la capitoles un e du de la prinse peti! Me comensa ja tradui... Asta leje tu ! Patric **Me ia pone la testo franses completa e me traduis de la capitoles prima en la vici: asi. Senti libera de cambia me traduis, si tu trova un modo plu bon! Simon *Oce. Grasias! (Me ia tradui ja la capitol un e el multe simila el de tu, estas es un sinia bon!)Patric **Me nota ce tu ia dise: "Me no ia vide tu traduis de la capitoles un e du de la prinse peti!" ante cuando me ia pone me traduis en la vici. Algun ia pone traduis de la cuatro capitoles prima en la vici ante alga anios, ma los ia es scriveda en un varia vea de LFN, e ia es plen de eras. Simon *Me va tradui la dudes-sinco restante ma sin freta... (Me pronunsia 'tra-dwi no 'tra-duy, esta es coreta? Patrick Chevin **Ofisial, la pronunsia es 'tra-du-i, ma 'tra-dwi es ance bon (me tende dise el). Vide la parte sur "Ditongos" asi — "ia" e "ua" ave ofisial la pronunsia "ya" e "wa" sola en alga casos definida. "Ui" es nunca uy. Simon *Mi pardonpetas (broma!)... Pardona me, ma no es clar si UI es ofisial WI o UY (tu ia scrive: "ofisial, la pronunsia es 'tra-du-i" ma ance: "UI es nunca uy"... Esce esta sinifia ce on debe considera U-I como du silabas ? En esta caso, nos ave un parola asentuada sur la siliba ante-ultima (paroxitona)!... Coreta? (Per favor, libri me de esta angusia!)Patrick Chevin **Nu, ne necesas pardonpeti :-) "Tradui" ave ofisial tre silabas, e es paroxitona, si. Ance "sutrae" es paroxitona. "ioga", "ueste", "joia", "ciui", "folia", "anio", "acua" e "sangue" ave du silabas. "Emosia" e "abitua" ave cuatro, no tre, e es paroxitona. Personal, me tende simpli cada esemplo de "i" e "u" ante un vocal a j e w, donce me dise e-'mos-ya e a-'bi-twa — esta es un varia permeteda, car el no cambia la asentua, e vera el va aveni en la parla rapida an si on no desira el! Simon *Uf! Me no va nesesa altera me poesias...Mil grasias! como dise la Italianes...Patric **Me vide ce tu ajusta frecuente tu suscrives par mano. Si tu ajusta tu preferis, donce tu pote causa ce tu suscrive es sempre simple "Patric" (ma liada ancora a tu paje personal). , e ajusta la testo en la campo "Suscrive". Alora clica la boton "Fisa" a la fini de la paje. Simon *Es fada ja, grasias! Patric 15:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Alo, Patric! Aida tu en tu bon tradui de "La prinse peti" es un plaser grande per me, ma me ta gusta an plu si tu ta prende la tempo per coreti eras de tape ("av" per "ave", "maonos" per "manos", "epti" per "peti") ante fini con un paje :-) No un cexa, sola un sujeste! Ance nota ce on no pote usa la ordina "..., dise la prinse" en LFN: on debe pone la sujeto ante la verbo ("..., la prinse dise"). La razonas es trovable en esta discute vea. Simon ---- *Alo, Patric. Esce tu usa ancora la editador rica? Tu cambias a Substantifs ia introdui denova spasios strana. (Me ia sutrae los.) Simon *Me ia usa la editor vea per fa un tradui prima e a pos la rica per cambias peti car es plu fasil vide los. *Me es triste ce la editador rica ruina tan fasil la pajes. Alga vicis recomenda ce se usores descomuta el en se preferis. Simon ---- * Patric, me ia ajunta esemplos de la parla nondireta a la paje franses de verbos – cisa tu ta vole coreti me eras? Simon * Oce. * Esce "Grammaire de LFN" debe es "Grammaire de la LFN" o "Grammaire LFN"? Simon * "grammaire de LFN" ave sinifia duple: sur la LFN e en la LFN. "Grammaire de la LFN" es preferable. "Grammaire LFN" ta es como "grammaire française" ce ance es bon an si ambigua, ma LFN no es ajetivo... * Eselente, donce me ia cambia la titulo a "Grammaire de la LFN". Me ia sujesta "Grammaire LFN" sola car me ia vide asi la espresa "les voyelles LFN". Simon * Si tu prefere, tu pote lasa "grammaire LFN", como un corti... * Me prefere "... de la LFN", car esta es la forma ce tu usa tra la tradui. Simon * Tu ia fini tradui la gramatica en franses – grasias! Me ia ajunta ier du paragrafes sur la prefisas "pos-" e "pre-", en la testos elefen, esperanto e engles. Aora me ia atenta tradui esta en franses – probable me tradui no es perfeta – tu pote coreti me eras, per favore? Simon * Oce. Tu tradui es multe bon! Ma me si ia coreta me eras, ce ia es numeros... ---- Alo, Patric. Me vide ce tu ia susede aora edita un paje. Bon! Tu ia identifia tu como "PatrickChevin", ma tu profil esistente es "Patrick Chevin" (con un spasio). Simon Grasias Simon! ---- Patric, me gusta multe tu tradui de la canta de Pumioio. Ma tu ia crea un monton de pajes con nomes simil, e pare ce tu edita ancora plu ca un de los. Esta deveni ja tro confusante! Me ia sutrae du pajes con "Plumioio" en loca de "Pumioio", ma nos ave ancora Me es Pumioio la marinor e M' es Pumioio la marinor‎ e M'es Pumioio la marinor. Eleje un, per favore, e me va sutrae la otra du. Simon *Alo Simon. Pardona me per esta confusa! Me ia scrive erante "plumioio" e no ia pote cansela... A pos de nova con un cambia... La varia final es "M'es Plumioio l'marinor" (Cisa "M'es Plumioi' la marinor" ?...) Si tu vide alga cosa noncoreta o plu bon, tu pote cambia lo, no esita! Final, cual parla engles es tu!... Grasias. Patric *Bon, me veni de sutrae un de la tre pajes. Los cual resta es M' es Pumioio la marinor‎ e M'es Pumioio la marinor. Nota ce los difere sola par la presentia o asentia de un spasio pos la sinia de elide. Me no pote deside cual es la varia intendeda, car la testo en la paje "M' es" dise "M'es", e la testo en la paje "M'es" dise "M' es"! Simon * La testo orijinal es en engles poplal noncoreta. Per esta razona me ia pensa ce on ta pote ave formas como "M'es", "l'marinor" etc... On nesesa ance vide la numera de silabes en la orijinal. Si tu pote cambia la titulo de la paje per la testo de la paje, ta es interesante: "M'es Pumioio l'marinor". Me vergonia per ce dona esta taxes estra a tu... Patric